


once more into the breach, my friends

by RinRynRen



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Social Media, Tumblr Posts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRynRen/pseuds/RinRynRen
Summary: A social media fic dealing with Kaiju, Jaegers, and the kind of things that you would see on social media during the first Kaiju War
Relationships: WB: Jaeger pilot folklore, WB: the Kaiju War in literature or literary theory (Pacific Rim)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Worldbuilding Exchange 2020





	once more into the breach, my friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/gifts).



> Spoke: my sincere apologies, this was a much harder format that I had even dreamed it would be. i hope it's something that you like, at least.

**JAEGERS: THE RISE AND FALL OF OUR MECHANICAL DEFENDERS**

Everyone knows the story of the Jaeger program, or at least we know the basics—in April of 2015, when the world was falling into complete despair as yet another Kaiju made landfall and we knew that we were going to loose another major city to the nuclear fallout and Kaiju blood, the first of the Jaeger’s exploded into the world and killed the beast without having to use any nuclear weaponry. 

It changed our world. That moment defined the lives of so many people, everywhere in the world, but particularly the younger generations of our world. It was, after all, going to be them who would be the ones to become what the world had just witnessed triumphing over the Kaiju invaders. 

The Jaeger Academy opened, and thousands—tens of thousands, even—of hopefuls flooded through it, hoping to make the cut to become one of the legendary heroes to save our world—Jaeger Pilots.

But no matter how many hopefuls applied, so very few made it all the way into the hearts of our warriors. The best of the best. 

But even the best of the best are not good enough, not anymore. Not for a while, it seems. Ever since the fall of Gipsy Danger, once hailed as the greatest of all the Jaegers, it seems that humanity has been slowly losing this war that we had thought we were winning. Is this the fault of the ones who drive the Jaegers, or is it the fault of politicians the world over? It's hard to miss the fact that the Jaeger program is getting less and less support, and nothing in the world can run without support, much less giant machines like Jaegers. 

Maybe it's understandable. After all, a single Jaeger costs literally billions of dollars, and every time they have contact with the kaiju they are in need of repair, which adds up to a lot of money to spend on something that is beginning to fail.

But is a wall really the better option?

Read More

Related stories in Kaiju War:

  1. Top ten Jaeger fights
  2. What do we know about the Kaiju and where they came from
  3. The Cult of the Kaiju: what draws people to worship



7 Comments

Sarah B: I can't say that I was ever super impressed by the pilots, but I have always thought that the Jaegers themselves are more than just a marvel of engineering. I don't care what anyone says, having seen footage of the kaiju tearing cities apart, I for one do not actually think that a wall is going to do much good. if those things can tear though buildings with no problem, a wall won't do any good. We need to keep the Jaegers because at least those things can actually fight and do something

Kevin C: if they say that the wall is going to work, then its going to work. why bother spending a bunch of money on fools who refuse to accept that they have been made obsolete?

* * *

Rom3oBlu3Rul3s:

The Gage twins are the sexiest people in this country, in the world, I love them, fight me

[image: Bruce and Trevin Gage walking out of the LA Shatterdome, wearing casual clothing. Both of their faces are locked in neutral expressions, but still not quite able to erase the lines of stress on their faces.] 

.

  
actuallyromeoblueinacatsuit:

um. they look so stressed out, not really what i would call super sexy. when was this taken?

.

  
temporalriftthings:

feburary 3rd, this year (2023). Its taken from this article here. the jaeger program is in so much trouble guys. in the past three years, we have lost ten (10! we don’t have that many of these things!) jaegers. guys. guys. we are so all going to die. it’s the end times. they’re here. we are dead.

.

actuallyromeoblueinacatsuit:

can you chill out. its not like we are actually all going to die, we still have jaegers. AND there’s that wall being built, so its fine

.

temporalriftthings:

you live inland, don’t you. how about you don’t talk about things you don’t understand?

.

blueblooddominates:

honestly, none of that matters because the kaiju are definitely wining this war

.

actuallyromeoblueinacatsuit:

yea, there’s only been, like, 1 attack this year? Maybe the kaiju quit trying

.

temporalriftthings:

i thought i told you, don’t talk, it makes you sound stupid

* * *

TrespasserHundunKaicephScissure:

don’t get me wrong, Jaegers are cool, but seriously, how are people not super excited about the possibilities of these monsters? SERIOUSLY???? has anyone but me noticed how they are not only getting bigger, but BETTER?? SMARTER???? they are actually targeting the Jaeger’s heads now? like they know that that’s where the pilots are? but HOW?? i know it’s a hot take, but kaiju are the best thing that ever happened to this planet, goddamn they are so cool

.

atreeisatreeisabook:

i hate you and everything you stand for. go die

.

TrespasserHundunKaicephScissure:

at least i’m not out there sending anon hate mail over fictional characters

.

atreeisatreeisabook:

no, of course not, your just obsessing and worshiping at the feet of the monsters literally destroying our world. also, for the record, i have never sent anything on anon in my life, let alone hate mail, because what even is the point of being nasty to each other when your beloved monsters are going to kill us all tomorrow anyway

.

ralcemns:

OP has a point, as horrible as it is (and seriously, OP, what the hell is actually wrong with you) isn’t knowing your enemy a big thing in war? like in art of war or whatever?

.

vampirezelda:

oh, the privilege of the inlanders. you know, some of you dont live on the pacific coast and dont have family in the pacific coast and don’t care how many people are killed in the kaiju rampages and it shows

.

TrespasserHundunKaicephScissure:

oh fuck off, i am not the only person to think that they are cool. just because i don’t have family on the coast doesnt mean i don’t think it matters

.

vampirezelda:

yeah? thats what it sounds like to me. and since i live in MANILA, i feel quite confident in saying that your USERNAME also tells me that you don’t care, since, you know, Hundun was a HORRIBLE THING THAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED TO ME so trust me when I say that you are in fact a monster and i agree with atreeisatreeisabook, go die, you useless kaiju groupie

.

thisisnotimefordragons:

isn’t it just a tiny bit cool, though i mean its like dinosaurs and dragons rolled into one and we’re living it, guys, we’re living it.

.

atreeisatreeisabook:

no. Its not cool, its a nightmare. and frankly, the fact that there are people out there who admire those monsters is horrible. the fact that there are actually literally people who worship them is the worst thing. Its a slippery slope down to complete insanity, and i. do. not. allow. it. in. my. house.

* * *

Welcome to the Church of the Breach! We welcome all converts to this blessed church of our overlords, the Kaiju, sent here to this world to cleanse us of our sins. 

When the first of the great Kings crossed the border from paradise into darkness, he was brutally killed by the nonbelievers of this world. But we, the chosen followers of the Children of the Breach, know the truth, know that these kings are here to save us. 

This fragile world is meant to perish, but there will be great glory in the new age to come. 

What we must understand is that there is always a cost to purification. Not all will come through these fires, and those that do survive will do so only with great change. The Kings come from a realm that is paradise beyond our imagination, and they have come to our shores seeking to bring us the same salvation. 

It is a difficult truth to learn. So many of this world have fallen to the False Prophets, those who are known as the Jaeger Pilots, those who seek to kill our Kings, and the voices of these False Prophets call loudly. 

But we are the chosen, and we will know the paradise of our great Kings…


End file.
